


The Diary Of The Ultimate Hitwoman

by Silver_Apple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Based on an rp I was in.Masuyo Kawaguchi survived for 10 days before she became the first victim of the killing game.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> this probably doesn't make sense outside of the rp but fuck it. im publishing it. it was good ic writing.

Today!!! I’m in a death game! Fun! New! Exciting! Mister Contractor must really not like some of these people! Which is a shame cause they’re cool but haha haha oof they gonna die!!! Rest in peace!!!

This cool person dude person gave me a jacket!!! It’s a lot like Kin-kun’s! And they gave me soap!!! It smells really nice and it makes me feel happy.

There’s this cool psychic man and he knew what I was thinking and Moto-san said he was a kickass lesbian but I think that voice is dumb. Also psychic man has a really nasty girlfriend! I wanna see what the other voices think of her but Miss Akasuki Sayomi-san really really hates her!!! Ouch!

I hope this mission ends soon!!! Although I’m not sure what people I need to kill but I’m hoping one is the mean girl!!! After this I’m gonna tell Yori-san about the cool bot I saw conked on the ground! I should probably get Roku-chan a souvenir too!

Updatey!!!

I talked to the cool robot on the ground! They’re not on the ground now!!! They wanted to fuck but they said I could say no! Wild!!! I said no but maybe I’ll fuck them later!!! I hope I don’t have to kill them I wanna take them home and show them to Yori-san and be like “look at this” and she’ll be like “ooooo” and it’ll be nice!!! Their name is C!!! C-san is cool!!!


	2. Day 2

Psychic man made me meat egg! 

Also there was a surgeon girl and I asked her to change my bandages and she did!!! V nice of Kirino-chan!!! I hope to get free healthcare for the rest of the mission!


	3. Day 3

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I just got back from golf! It’s scary!!! Really scary!!!!! It’s too scary to put in words!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I met a guy named Sora though! Sora-san unstabbed his finger and thought it was cool. It was not cool.


	4. Day 4

Today I saw two new people! One guy doesn’t like how I talk! But everyone else does so!!! Take that meanie! I’m gonna stab you watch I’m gonna stab you meanie.

The other new person was this girl named Amaya! Her talent’s making trouble!!! I hope Amaya-san makes fun trouble!!!!!!!!!!

Oh and!!!!!!!! I saw Kirino-chan just now at the spa! She freaked out and I don’t know why! She even pulled a weapon on me! Luckily I didn’t have to stab her because I don’t wanna attack just yet!!! She also dropped this paper I’m putting the paper right here!!!

Maybe if I befriend Kirino-chan really really hard I can get her to bandage me up every mission!!!

Updatey!!!!

Kirino-chan’s showering in my bathroom!!! Apparently she got into a bloody mess in her room!!! I wonder if she kills people too, that’d be so cool!!! Oh I also stabbed psychic man’s gf in the shoulder but that’s not very important.

Updatey 2!!!!!!!!!

Kirino-chan needed one of my shirts cause she forgot her shirt! It’s okay!!! I gave her a shirt! She thought she might look bad but she was fine! She ran out when I told her she was free to hang out with me at any time though!!! Weird!


	5. Day 5

What the fuck was today

Kirino- ~~ch~~ san walked by and wanted to treat mean lady’s arm so mean lady told her I’m a hitwoman. And apparently everyone already knew!!! Now Kirino-san doesn’t want to talk to me. I can still probably get her medical support for the rest of the mission though but it’ll be harder to get infinite support on future missions now!

On the bright side! I learned there’s information on our monopads! I’m gonna browse that now! Bye!!!


	6. Day 6

Kirino-chan and I are friends again!!! She says she loves me and that’s cool! It’s just like me and Kin-kun!!! We’re gonna go to the spa soon so let me write down the other cool things!

Sora-san has a baby!

I stabbed Hepheatus-san in the leg! Whoops!!!

That was really it! Alright I’m gonna go now!

Updateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kirino-chan and I had a fun time at the spa!!! I got to learn about her and she got to learn about me!!! She’s also really okay with me killing her! I don’t wanna do that but it’s nice to know! We also kissed a little and that was neat! I wanna kiss Kirino-chan more!


	7. Day 7

Nothing really happened today! I ate some food and hung out with Amaya-san. She’s friendly and short! I hope to take advantage of that!!!

Also we’re locked in this building and there’s carbon monoxide in the building now. But that’s kinda boring.


	8. Day 8

Today I’m writing from Kirino-chan’s room! We’re having a sleepover! I haven’t had one of these since I last saw Keiko-chan!!! Of course we’re not gonna do as much as when I was with Keiko-chan because Kirino-chan’s sleepy but!!! It’s exciting! I’m glad she trusts me enough to do this with me!!! I really really hope I can ask her if she wants to be my medic on missions soon! :D


	9. Day 9

Kirino-chan and I had a great sleepover!!! We cuddled apparently while we were asleep and I slept really well!!! When we woke up, Kirino-chan made me breakfast! She made me really good ramen!

Finn-san got sick so Kirino-chan took him into her room. She’s out right now getting suicide supplies. I don’t want her to kill herself though!

Because it’d be useless to me. I think that’s the reason but honestly I didn't think I’d get this upset about the possibility of Kirino-chan dying. Which is bad, I hope I’m not too emotionally attached! Mister Contractor would beat the shit out of me!

Oh also Kirino-chan and I kissed again! We kissed yesterday too and it’s always really nice! Kirino-chan’s lips are soft and bumpy and she’s warm! I feel so happy kissing her! I hope I’m not too attached but I do like being her friend.


	10. Day 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: okay it's time to copy paste the final entry-  
> Me, remembering Masuyo died before she wrote her diary entry of the day: okay it's time to copy and paste something else
> 
> masuyo has a speech impediment im not typoing at her dialogue and this is formatted like a five year old quickly tried to condense an rp into a readable chapter of her oc fanfic
> 
> shout out to tony because i directly ripped all of the dialogue and a lot of everything else from the rp meaning half of this chapter is like his writing

Hepheatus is dying. He stopped breathing an hour ago from the poison.

Kirino and Masuyo carefully drag his body to the lobby, setting him on the couch.

Kirino coughs up blood and takes off her mask as Masuyo sits down to clutch her pounding head.

"Masuyo."

Masuyo lifts her head from her hands. "Kirino-chan?"

"It's time, we gotta go." Kirino says, grabbing her hand.

Masuyo didn't know how much worse the day could get but this was about as bad as she could imagine. "N-no, we were gonna wait,"

For whatever's happening next, she doesn't want this now.

There's blood dripping from Kirino's mouth as she stares at her, bewildered.

"What the fuck do you mean?! Everyone's _dying_ Masuyo! I have to do something, I can't-" She lets go of the hitwoman's hand to tug at her own hair.

"You said you'd _help me!"_

"I-"

Masuyo can feel tears welling up in her eyes, and she wipes them with her sleeve. Why is she getting emotional? She shouldn't be getting attached, she shouldn't-

"I don't want you to die though,"

Kirino lets go of her hair to clasp her hands around Masuyo's.

"I..."

She's not sure what to say.

"I don't have a choice. I can't just sit and watch everyone die. I can't watch you die, fuck everyone else!" She curses, wincing at the pain from her own headache. "Please don't cry... I-if you do I'll start crying too..."

"I'm not gonna die," She will but that's besides the point. Tears have begun to stream down her cheeks. "I don't care about most of the other people here! I don't want to be stuck awone pwease! Kirino-chan pwease!"

Kirino looks conflicted, staring with panic and despair.

How can she say no to that? Why does she have to feel like this?

"I-I told you to stop crying... I have to. Didn't we talk about this? You're gonna get out, a-and you'll be able to see your fish and your friends and- you can just forget about all this, OK? You won't be alone.... Just... For a little while..." Kirino raises her arm to cover her eyes, feeling them tear up.

Hepheatus meanwhile is absolutely totally passed out in the background.

"I don't care about my fwiends at home wight now, I care about you!"

Her cheeks are wet, and her head hurts and she's still not sure why she's so damn stubborn about this but she is. "Kirino-chan you make me feel safer than I've ever felt! You're warm and nice and I wove doing things with you. I wove hanging out with you and sweeping with you and kissing you!"

Kirino shakes a little, staring at Masuyo in dismay.

"Don't say that...D-Don't fucking say that, I swear to god.... You don't. You _can't._ I-I know that... Those things make you feel good, but..."

Despite all efforts, she starts to cry as well.

"I can't watch you die, Masuyo.... I can't sit by and let the person I love die slowly in fucking front of me, and not do anything! You have to _live_! Please, just... you don't have to care about me... It was never about that."

"I didn't want to care about you! I shouldn't of but I do! Kirino-chan I care about you so much!" She pauses. It's a realization that feels like getting hit by a truck.

"I wove you."

Kirino stares at her with wide eyes, opening her mouth to respond but coughing out a bloody splatter on her hand.

Her heart's beating faster than ever...

Which is why she hates what she's about to say.

"Love has no place in a killing game, Masuyo." Kirino can't even look her in the eye saying it. "I'm sorry that you had to meet me, and- be in the pain that you are now." She lets go of Masuyo's hands, grabbing a medicine bag she had left by the table.

"I'm sorry I was too much of an idiot to realize it before I admitted I had a crush on you... Maybe if I just stayed quiet..." She coughs. "Hey... Masuyo..."

"Pwease,"

Please don't do this to me.

Kirino drops the bag, walking up to the other girl and cupping her face.

".... We can kiss if you want." She mimics the phrase she repeated earlier, the day before, the day before that.

Masuyo wipes away a couple tears only for them to be quickly replaced. She opens her mouth but can only produce pathetic crying sounds.

She nods with a sniffle.

Kirino stands on her tip-toes to meet Masuyo's lips with her own. Pressing forward and tilting her head, brushing her tongue against the other's lips before pulling away with a mournful smile.

Neither of them wants what's about to happen to happen. But...

"You realize that if I don't, you'll die, right..? Is that... What you would rather have...?"

And Masuyo pauses. She's never had to ever consider her own death as an option.

"I don't-" Her voice cracks.

"I don't know."

Kirino smiles weakly. "Hey... If you want, you don't have to help me. I'm sure I'll be able to manage just fine on my own, I just... I need to do this now, OK? I was just wondering."

She picks up her bag and darkly says, "Just about everyone here is either unconscious or near death. It won't be hard." before turning to head down the hallway.

"No,"

The world's spinning but she can't let this happen.

"N-no!" Masuyo cries out as she stumbles after her.

Kirino turns and catches Masuyo in her arms. "Babe..." Her voice is a mix of tired and fond. "Hey, come on. It's OK..."

She feels like she's going to be sick. She needs to try a different approach.

"Masuyo... Even if it wasn't me.... I would still die. You know that. And you can't kill anyone... I would rather die than let you be executed for something like that... Just... Its less fatalities like this. Maybe if I do it better than I planned, even, Monokuma will be happy for a while..."

Masuyo nuzzles her tear stained face against Kirino.

It's either everyone, including Kirino, dies, or just Kirino. It should be a simple decision.

"Pwease, don't do this pwease. I just don't-" She sniffles, it sounds gross and wet. "I'm sowwy I just don't want you to die, I'm sowwy I j-just-"

Kirino wraps her arms around Masuyo. "You make me so frustrated," She says with a sniff. "W-why are you doing this, I-"

Another headache comes along and she holds her head, gritting her teeth.

"S-Seriously, I thought you loved me... Can't you let me put myself out of my misery?" She laughs whilst wincing. "I... I... I just want to protect you, why..."

Kirino falls.

Masuyo falls with her.

"I don't want you to pwotect me,"

Masuyo murmurs, wrapping Kirino in a hug.

"I don't want you to go and die. I don't want to die, but I don't want you to weave me even more."

Kirino sobs, clutching Masuyo and burying herself in the embrace.

"I-Idiot..." She chokes out. "How dare you... We're all gonna die.."

"I love you..."

"I wove you too,"

Neither of them are strong enough to even get back up. For all Masuyo knows, she's doomed everyone.

She's okay with that.

Using the little energy the two have left, they make out. A passionate kiss of trying not to cry and trying to enjoy the little time they have left alive.

Kirino's gasping for air as she pulls away, slumping against Masuyo's chest.

"I hope ghosts are real, I really don't want to lose you now." Her head's pounding."H-Hey, do you think if we die at the same time, we'll be together in the afterlife? I... I don't want to leave this world yet, not when I'm with you..."

"I've awways hoped not, cause otherwise I'm gonna get beat up when I die,"

Which is soon, she thinks a little grimly. She holds as tight as she can onto Kirino with her fading strength. "I hope I'm wwong. I wanna be together with you too."

Her eyes feel heavy.

"I love you, Masuyo,"

"I wove you too, Kirino,"

They murmur to each other before they pass out in each other's arms.

* * *

Hepheatus gets up.

He walks to his room, grabs his weapon of choice, and walks back to the lobby.

He pulls the sleeping hitwoman away from her hug, sighing.

"Nothing personal, just orders."

And Masuyo is sliced in half with a chainsaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -shortly after Masuyo's death, Kirino accused Hepheatus of killing her and mangled his face before slitting her throat.
> 
> -Amaya destroyed Masuyo's diary at her trial just to fuck with everyone.
> 
> -Hepheatus got away with the murder because the people he slept with didn't want him dead and also Amaya was being a little shit.
> 
> -Kirino and Masuyo are happy ghost girlfriends though so it's all good.


End file.
